1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to seismic operations and, more particularly, obtain seismic data during while drilling operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The use of seismic data can provide valuable information regarding an underground formation and geological structure. Data may be obtained via a variety of methods, including, but not limited to wireline methods, drilling methods, and permanently placed sensors. However, in cases in which valuable rig time is used to obtain the data, some of these methods may be quite expensive.
Additionally, some methods have additional limitations. For example, drilling based methods typically use mud pulse telemetry and are therefore limited in the speed and amount of data that may be transmitted to the surface. Further, the data may only be transmitted during times in which the mud pumps are operating, limiting functionality. More convenient and less expensive drilling methods are needed.